


I love you so much

by yjh__only



Series: Road to jeongcheol [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjh__only/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: Han is frustrated...... Coups is there for him.





	I love you so much

**Author's Note:**

> Jc drought made me do this.... I hope you all like it.

"Oh... You arr back." seungcheol said as he saw jeonghan walked through the door, throwing his bag on the nearest bed.

"yeah I'm back." he said, his voice showing that was tired.

"How was the day? "

 

"It was good. "

 

"Did you have fun? "

 

" Hmm. "

 

Seungcheol watched jeonghan, who was now peeling off his coat, throwing it again on the bed. He looked bothered.

"Did you take pictures to post? " jeonghan stopped for a second, annoyance showed on his face before he turned back to normal poker face.

"Yes we did." he answered, his voice louder than before.

Seungcheol didn't know why jeonghan was having such bad attitude but he let it go becuase he knew that younger might be in stress becuase if the tour and all. 

 

"Okay, please do send it to staff so they can post it."

 

Jeonghan slammed his hands on the table he was putting his stuff on. Seungcheol gave him a surprised look. 

"what happened love.?" 

 

"what happened? What happened? How long are we going to pretend like this?" 

 

"like what? " 

 

"Don't give me that innocent look, what do you mean you don't know, I can't go on pretending like this." 

 

"Han..." 

 

"don't  you fucking Han me," 

 

"it's for others sake." 

 

"i know that we need to hide our relation ship but what the fuck, why do I need to pretend that I don't even know you? Can't we actually have a normal relationship? Like friends? This is so fucked up." 

 

Jeonghan was fuming he looked like he would actually throw something away at this point. 

" Han... Baby... Please calm down. "

 

Seungcheol said in a soft tone, jeonghan gave him an angry look. Seungcheol smiled. He walked from his place towards jeonghan and stood in front of his lover. 

"look at me." 

 

Jeonghan didn't said anything and looked further away. 

 

"hey.." 

 

Still no answer, so seungcheol hold jeonghan's shoulder with one hand while he took jeonghan's chin with other and made jeonghan look at him.

Jeonghan's eyes were filled with water, he looked really annoyed. It made seungcheol laughed a little. 

 

"Are you laughing at me." jeognahn barked, trying to get away from seungcheol. 

 

"I dare not to disgrace my prince." 

 

A small smile made jeonghan's face but he quickly hide it. 

 

"fuck off, I'm actually really angry." 

 

"I know." 

 

"This is really sad." 

 

"I know." 

 

"we can't live like this." 

"Iknow." jeonghan shoot him a glare. Seungcheol smiled. And leaned in to give a quick kiss on the lips. 

"I know babbe, I know this is all ridiculous and all sad, but we can't do anything can we? I know you want to share our photos as well I know you want people to know that we are together happy and content but right now we can't. Just hang in there a bit and we will go through this.... Together. "

Jeognahn looked a this lover before wrapping his arms around seungcheol hiding his face in his neck. 

" I hope I could be strong like you. "

" I'm not that strong, and you are doing a great job as well. So we both get the credit. " seungcheol said wrapping his hands around jeonghan's waist. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. "

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading...
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)


End file.
